


Promise

by zollercoaster



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zollercoaster/pseuds/zollercoaster
Summary: Lofter备份
Relationships: Kang "Ambition" Chan-yong/Lee "Flame" Ho-Jong
Kudos: 2





	Promise

Promise.  
\- Ambition x Flame

\- 勿上升真人

\- 时间轴崩坏

“...那么这里请到了Ambition选手接受我们的赛后采访！精彩地赢下了这场比赛，也意味这获得了S7的资格，作为三星的打野选手第二次冲击世界赛，现在有什么特别的感想吗？”

姜灿荣望着前方明晃晃的镁光灯，台下有观众在为三星欢呼着。

“赢下这场比赛很开心，不想再打预选赛了。”他与观众都笑了，“我们会朝着决赛冲击的，请继续支持我们。”

“...以及，去赴约。”他看着镜头说。

镜头另一端，太平洋的彼岸，坐在屏幕前的李浩钟沉默地听着。接着，嘴角扬起了一抹略显苦涩的微笑。

—————————————————  
那是什么时候来着？李浩钟想，S3吧？他加入CJ Blaze不久。

他不怎么喜欢姜灿荣，当然，姜灿荣也一样。

他：大名鼎鼎的“Am-Bba-Dda”，整天黑着脸，比赛输了他没有好脸色也就算了，carry了也得不到一句表扬！这什么人嘛！

对方：“高分路人王？”“著名喷子？”切，这里可不是你打rank肆意妄为的地方，这里是职业赛场，职业懂吗。

好在李浩钟用实力证明了自己。一次赛后分析，大家坐在一起讨论赛局表现，屏幕里的李浩钟频频单杀对方上路，团战输出爆表，多次打出亮眼操作。他望向对面的姜灿荣挑了挑眉，明显一副炫耀的样子。

Ambition选手则是端起水杯喝了一口，表示“对方不想理你并无视了你”。

所以很明显的，一个狮子座，一个天蝎座，怎么可能合得来嘛。这也是为什么他们很少双排，就算双排都是连跪的节奏。

不过只要成绩好，队内氛围依然是轻松的。那时，常规赛进行到后半段，CJ在准备出队伍的加油视频。CJ这个具乐部，成绩不算顶尖吧，但包装选手绝对有一套，要不然怎么是开娱乐公司的呢。

大家坐在沙发上，每人都在说着一些对将来的祈愿。

镜头切到他。“我们要，一起进世界赛啊。”李浩钟笑得眉眼弯弯，说道。

“嗯，一起去世界赛。”姜灿荣坐在他旁边，也微微笑了。握拳，比了一个加油的手势。

“呐，姜灿荣，我可是认真的啊，所以接下来的比赛，你要打好点啊，知道吗。”下了镜头，李浩钟故作严肃。

“...这话应该我对你说才对吧。”姜灿荣像是拿他没办法般，没好气地答。

李浩钟撇撇嘴，一拳捶在他肩膀上。

但无需言说，一种心照不宣的默契正慢慢成长着。

然而事与愿违，尽管他们也在努力着，OGN赛场局势的变化却愈发快速。春季赛虽然取得了不错的成绩，但之后的人才辈出、人员频繁变动，注定让他们停在了联赛中游的位置。

早已是后半夜，姜灿荣站在阳台上，手肘撑着栏杆出神。

即使是电竞选手，现在也早过了应该休息的点。但不知为何，他感到格外清醒。成为职业选手以来的一幕幕场景此时翻涌而上，如同定格电影。

远处的首尔依然有灯光点点滴滴闪烁着，灯光倒映在他眼里，但又恍惚得不真实，像是无法触及的梦。

也许就像他们冲击世界赛的梦一样，遥不可及吧。

很多人评价他，是个有偶像包袱的人。CJ初期的队员早已离开，他作为最有经验的、队内核心、且公认曾是第一中单的选手，面对队伍成绩的下滑，自然有着比旁人更大的压力。即使别人不那么要求他，但他的那份骄傲也会让他固执地坚持下去。

可是在这样的时间点，他只能对着前方浩瀚的夜空沉默。

此时身后传来开门的动静，李浩钟竟也醒着。

姜灿荣看到他来，依然是沉默不语。

Daydream有次问他，“哥，你和浩钟哥吵架了吗，你们这样让我们队里都压力山大啊…”

他的语气装的可怜巴巴，简直像父母吵架受了委屈的小孩子。

姜灿荣也听得哭笑不得，但只是摇摇头，“想什么呢你，有这时间快去训练。”

Daydream也这么问了李浩钟，虽然很明显有问题，但后者只是闷闷地说：“我跟他吵什么架…”明明是吵不起来好吗，那个人什么都憋在心里，拿棒球棒锤人不是他最擅长的，冷暴力才是好吗。

可他李浩钟也是个骄傲的人，更是个暴脾气，有时甚至普通的交流都会带几分火药味。

久而久之，人人都以为他们有矛盾了也是理所当然。

那歌怎么唱的来着？问我有没有，确实也没有，一直躲避的借口，非什么大仇。

旧知己，在来年还能变得到老友吗？

姜灿荣其实很少抽烟，更少在旁人面前抽烟。但这夜深人静的时刻，他想，来一根烟清醒一下也不错。

烟尾将夜幕烫出一个猩红色的洞，他深吸一口，吐出烟雾，前方的灯海更加模糊了。

他没想到这时候李浩钟会来，但抬眼看了看后者，依然沉默着

但李浩钟倒是先开口了，“就知道你还没睡。”

“队里现在状况不好，我也有责任，我们每个人都有责任。我知道你这个人，什么负担都喜欢往自己身上揽。你别太自责，也别指望我们会更感激你。遇到困难一起扛过去，懂吗，笨蛋。”

姜灿荣静静地听着他说完这番话，片刻后微微笑了。

他正想再抿一口烟，李浩钟却顺势抢了过去。

他想阻止，李浩钟已经吸了一口烟。

————然后毫不意外地呛到了。

姜灿荣本来被他这番话搞得还有点小感动，现在终于忍不住笑了出来，一边轻拍他的后背，把烟拿过来熄灭了。

“明明不会抽烟还逞能，活该。”他忍着笑意揶揄李浩钟。

“咳…你说谁活该！”李浩钟咳到上半身靠在栏杆上，侧过头没好气地说。

他额前的刘海有些乱，眼睛因为咳嗽有些红红的，眼角生理性泪水都忍不住泛着光。他本来五官就生得标致，眉清目秀，现在更平添了几分…娇俏。

…这个人，真是好看的不讲道理。姜灿荣望着他的眼睛想。

所以他自然而然的俯身上前，吻住了李浩钟。

这一切是怎么发生的呢。李浩钟完全忘了做出反应，他还依旧维持着刚才的姿势。

唇齿间传来温热的气息，还有一丝丝烟草的苦涩。

姜灿荣在吻他。

李浩钟大脑还处于死机状态，或者，他也没有想要拒绝的意思。

然后他微微起身，双手环抱住身前人，回应了这个亲吻。

因为，它早就应该发生了。

只是浅浅的一个吻，但两人心中早已忐忑有如巨浪滔天般翻滚。

明明都有感觉，可就是死要面子不愿主动，好像谁先迈出这一步就会输一样。真是的，早知是这样，我就应该在第一次见到你的时候就亲你。姜灿荣想。

“我答应你，一起努力。”

姜灿荣与他额头相抵，握住他双手，彼此的鼻息近在咫尺。李浩钟这个人，连呼出的空气都是甜的。他捏着李浩钟微带骨感的手指。

李浩钟略仰起头望着他，甜甜地笑了，眼里满是星星。

他们继续靠在栏杆上，有一句没一句的聊着。李浩钟明显是困了，到最后简直是在眯着眼睛喃喃自语，要么就是傻笑。但姜灿荣想让他回去睡觉，他又倔强地摇摇头，佯装清醒。

他只好凑近李浩钟，让他靠在自己肩上。

人困的时候总会做一些不像自己的事情，但未必不会得到好的结果。他想。

天边略现了一丝曙光。

——————————————————

“你怎么脸色这么差？”那天李浩钟被教练叫去单独谈话，出来时面色一片苍白。姜灿荣问他发生了什么。

但他自己也猜到了三分。

是的，来到了OGN大洗牌的时间点，正值具乐部两队合并期间，CJ也开始商议队员们何去何从。

“教练没说要我走，不过意思也差不多了。你让我…先一个人想想。”李浩钟推开他。

一年中的转会期总是最风云变幻的。其实作为CJ Blaze的队长，姜灿荣对于选手的去留也有一定话语权。那段时间管理层、教练以及队员们都开了不少大大小小的会。即使想尊重选手意愿，但来自具乐部高层的压力也实在不小。何况电竞圈本就残酷，要做到两全其美实属不易。

可是李浩钟呢，相较之下，管理层的意思是偏向让Shy留下。那他该怎么做？反对他们的决定，执意要李浩钟留在队伍里，即使要做替补吗。

不，那样对他太不公平了。他那么骄傲的人。

或者怎么做呢？想想就令人头大。他摘下眼镜，疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。

———————————————————

“为什么？”李浩钟站在他身后问。“你那么希望我走吗？呵，我知道你也同意俱乐部的决定了。我想我是应该表示理解吧？你毕竟是为队伍的利益为重嘛。”

时间来到几天后，CJ正式向李浩钟提出解约。

他知道，姜灿荣也同意了这个决策，不带任何反对的。

其实他也早有心理准备，Shy的实力与经验还是是略胜于他的，且队伍需要Shy这样的上单。而他属于线上强势，更具侵略性的那类，当时的版本，确实不适合他。

只是他还是会对姜灿荣的决绝感到不快，毕竟他一离队，以后会去哪支队伍，会走哪条路都会与现在天差地别。即使OGN的队伍也分很多档，更何况如果没有队伍愿意与他签约，他或许会需要离开这里，前往别的赛区。

姜灿荣轻叹了口气，“再给我一点时间好吗。”

“你还需要什么时间，需要寻找下家的是我好吗。”李浩钟冷冷地说，“你知道吗，我有时真的觉得看不懂你。”

姜灿荣听到这句，抬起头看着他，像是想辩解，但依然保持着沉默。

“你不想见到我，我走就是了。”

“李浩钟。”他拦住正想转头就走的那人。

“你再给我一点时间想想怎么做好吗。”

李浩钟撇开了姜灿荣抓着他的手，他缓缓开口：“那晚的事，我们就都当没发生过吧。”

姜灿荣皱皱眉，像是有些不可置信地看着他。

不，不应该是这样的。

可现实已经这样发展了不是吗？

———————————————————

李浩钟第二天便收拾了行李回了釜山。消息不回，电话不接，连上线都没上线过。

姜灿荣以为他过几天就会没那么气愤，到时候他可以好好向李浩钟解释清楚。

几天后他再次拨打了李浩钟的电话。这一次他终于听了。

“…”

“你终于肯听电话了。”姜灿荣说。

“你要说什么，就说吧。”

“其实当时我的意思是，你走，我就跟着你一起离队。但我想你不会同意我这么做，而且CoCo的合约还没谈拢，我想等时机成熟。”姜灿荣徐徐道出，“现在一切都处理得差不多了，等你回来，我就和俱乐部谈。你想去哪里，我都陪你一起。”

这是姜灿荣得知管理层的决定后就一直在想的方案。但他知道李浩钟不会同意他就这样离开CJ，他的地位和李浩钟不同。而且李浩钟那么骄傲的人，怎么愿意连累他。

电话那端的人听着姜灿荣所说的每一个字，良久他开口：“…但是，中国已经有俱乐部向我给我了offer，昨天是最后期限。我也已经签了约。”

现在换姜灿荣说不出话了。

“其实我一早应该跟你说，他们在季后赛结束时已经问我有没有离队意向，我当时还在想，继续多打一年吧，能跟你一起打多久算多久。”

“现在看来，我们都有些自作聪明了吧？还是说，我们注定没缘分呢。”李浩钟继续说。

你为了我瞒住我，我也为了你瞒住你。多么好笑，人生竟能狗血至此。

姜灿荣像是反应了很久，才勉强挤出一句：“…那祝你在那边一切顺利。”

随即李浩钟听到的是电话被挂断的声音。

他茫然地放下电话，双手掩面。

一时间有太多的情绪想要争相喷涌而出，他竟不知作何反应。

————————————————————————————————

但之后发生了什么，自然是不言而喻了。

李浩钟只身前往上海的那天，12月2日，天气，阴。

之后的之后呢，那自然是都有自己的生活了。哦，他在S6在龙珠做替补时倒是有一次和姜灿荣一起拍了一个很尴尬的宣传片。算是纪念一下老队友重逢那种。李浩钟握着他的手，姜灿荣没怎么变。他也是，不过是在中国胖了好多回韩国才瘦回来的。

对面的那人看来过的不错，三星的新人们个个都很给力，也很听他话，兄友弟恭，一片和谐新景象。

不像我，跟你在一起只有吵架。

下了片场，有人问起，姜灿荣露出掩盖不住的笑意与罕见之极的温柔神色，“啊，是的，已经订婚了。明年就会结婚。实在不想让她再等我了呢。”

李浩钟也笑了，“呐你这家伙，可要对Solji好点啊。啊啊，真是理解不了你怎么讨到这么好的女朋友的。”

在场的人都被他逗笑了。他把失落掩藏的可好了，除了略微红了的眼眶和被掐到发白的掌心。

是鼓风机吹的好吗，我有冷泪症。

“那到时请你喝喜酒，可一定要来啊。”姜灿荣说。

旁边的人们纷纷附和，对啊对啊曾经的好队友结婚怎么会不去喝一杯呢。

他笑着说，那肯定啊。

那便是他们最后一次见面了。

年底，他选择了再次离开韩国，前往北美。

李浩钟总觉得，他总是一个人行走在离开姜灿荣的路上。

姜灿荣也觉得，李浩钟永远是生命中永远攻克不了的难题。

所以，不如逃避吧，不如绕开吧。

———————————————————

回忆到这里终止。

其实也并非那么苦涩呢，至少我们现在都过的不错，不是吗？

李浩钟看着视频里的姜灿荣说出那句，“去赴约。”

他打开手机，点开和姜灿荣的对话框，上一次对话还停留在姜灿荣发来的“恭喜你进S7”

他回复的“谢谢 希望到时 也能见到你和三星”

语气疏离又客套。他边想，边开始打字。

“Hi 灿荣 恭喜你 真是很精彩的胜利

“我曾经答应过自己 无论怎样 都要和你一起打一次世界赛 当时的我却没想到 是以对手的身份（笑）

“但我很期待 和你的对决 我一定会尽全力的

“我们S7见”

下了采访的姜灿荣拿回手机，看到了这条消息，沉默了片刻，他莞尔而笑。

“到时见”

END

———————————————————

附：李浩钟S6赴美前寄给姜灿荣的信

To 灿荣：

我又要走了 我相信这次 我会取得更好的成绩 也能带队伍 走向更高的胜利的 你也相信我的吧？

这一年 我没怎么上场 倒是给了我很多时间 想想作为职业选手 我到底想要什么 但是我很开心看到 你和三星的队友们 有越来越好的成绩 也许在明年的世界赛 我们终于能较量一下了呢

说起来 你的婚礼 我没法到场了呢 不过 提前祝福你和Solji新婚快乐吧 礼物下次再补上（有机会的话）

我始终记得在CJ的那段日子 不知道你怎么想 但它是我职业生涯中最开心的一段时间 到了美国 应该有机会见到locodoco lustboy 还有很多CJ的旧朋友了

最后 祝福你 也祝福我自己 能够实现当年 一起去世界赛的约定 无论以什么身份都好

李浩钟

2016年一月

呼。终于写完了，也算给自己一个交代。在三星还没确定进S7之前就萌生了这些脑洞，但将想法付诸实践还是费了一点脑子。想起来，AF是我萌过的最zqsg的cp了，可惜冷到只能自己割腿肉2333 并没有什么文采，只是单纯的爱这两个人，以及怀念当年最喜欢CJ Blaze的时光。

期待在S7与你们重逢。这趟旅途若是开心，亦是不负这一生。

谢谢你读到这里 希望你看得开心^^


End file.
